The best way to Shut her up
by RainWillow7
Summary: It's the Christmas season at Hogwarts and only a few students have stayed at school. After an interesting conversation with her friends, Hermione heads to the Great Hall for her Prefect duties, but is cornered by a certain someone. AU, no time setting. Rated T to be safe.


Disclamer: Everything about the Harry Potter series belongs to our Queen, J.K. Rowling. We own nothing of these amazing characters and places.

A/N: Hello people! Rain and Willow here, sorry for not updating much. We had a pretty hectic schedule until now, so hopefully things will settle down after the holidays. We know it's a little late, but we created a Christmas one shot that we would like to share. Enjoy!

* * *

'Well, this is awkward,' Hermione thought to herself.  
She and Ron had broken up a good two months ago, but some of the awkwardness still lingered. Seeing as their relationship hadn't been working out as they had hoped it would, they broke up. But even so, they managed to remain friends. However, sometimes it was still hard to keep up a conversation without feeling a tiny bit awkward.

It was Christmas, so naturally only a few students were still at school. Those particular students were none other than Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Blaise Zabini and that git, Malfoy.  
Harry and Ron were chatting while Hermione read by the fire. Meanwhile, the twins had decided to redecorate the potions classroom in neon green.  
"... and you know, he told her that he knows something with the exact measurements of 9 3/4!" Ron babbled about Seamus' terrible attempts at trying to flirt.  
Hermione snorted behind her book. "That's the worst pick up line I have ever heard!"  
"Uh-huh, like you know how to flirt!" Harry joked, making her roll her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry. How dare I criticize someone else's flirting in front of the Flirt God!" She said, closing her book.  
"All hail Potter, god of the flirts!" Fred and George said in unison, entering the Common Room.  
They all burst into fits of laughter.  
"I think we should make a song about that, don't you George?" Fred asked, turning to his brother.  
"Yeah, like 'Weasley Is Our King'! What should we name it?" George asked, flinging am arm around his twin's shoulder.  
"Perhaps 'Potter Is Our Flirt'." Ron said, still laughing.  
"Hey, I'm going downstairs. Girl prefect duties." Hermione interrupted, and walked out of the Common Room. The prefects were grouped into two groups, one of girls, the other of boys, which was why Ron didn't need to accompany her.  
She walked towards the Great Hall, occasionally greeted by the castle's ghosts. When she got there, she saw that there were only minor things to fix, like the arrangements of wreaths and the speed of the enchanted snow. The only problem was that she couldn't reach the star atop the smallest tree. Just as she was going to get her wand, she heard a drawling voice behind her.  
"Too small to reach?" She whipped around and saw none other than the ferret, leering at her.  
"Too nosy to notice?" She sneered.  
"Well, it isn't that hard to notice, even from afar when you don't even give a crap," He sneered back.  
"Why are you even here anyway? The Boy Prefect's jobs here are done," Hermione shot at him.  
"Why do you even care?" Draco snarled.  
"As a matter of fact, I don't, so shut up."  
"Why don't you shut up? I don't take orders from anyone," he smirked.  
"And neither do I," she smirked back.  
"Then shut up," he said.  
"No, you shut up."  
"You shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
They started shouting at each other and didn't even notice as Blaise came in, muttering under his breath about the two of them fighting like an old married couple instead of noticing their feelings.  
"Just leave me alone you ferret!" Hermione shouted, while walking towards the Gryffindor table.  
"What the bloody hell do you think I'm doing?!" he yelled back, whipping around.  
"Screwing with my mind!"  
The other Gryffindors stared to wander into the Great Hall, wondering what kept Hermione. As they slowly made their way inside they looked in interest at the scene before them.  
"Oh, and so it's my fault?" Draco yelled at Hermione.  
"Oh, yes it is!" she screamed. She whirled round to face him and was shocked to find him standing just a few feet away.  
They were breathing heavily from their shouting, with fierce looks on their faces.  
"Shut up," she whispered.  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, but something above Hermione's head caught his gaze. He smirked and walked closer. Seeing as she was already against the table, and wanted to hold her ground, Hermione didn't move.  
"Under these circumstances, I guess I could do this," he whispered back.  
He grabbed her behind the neck and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione's eyes grew wide and to her surprise, she kissed back. Hard. Her hands snaked up to his neck and he picked her up, making her lean over him.  
"And she-" Fred began, looking at Harry.  
"-is the goddess of snogs." George finished, pushing Ron's jaw back up, smirking.  
Draco set Hermione down, and she looked up, seeing a mistletoe above their heads.  
"I believe you just snogged me, Malfoy." She smirked, grabbing his tie.  
"Shut up." He whispered.  
What they didn't notice was Blaise Zabini, standing in the background smirking to himself and tucking away his wand.  
"My work here is done," Blaise chuckled.

* * *

A/N: What do you think guys? Constructive critisism is always welcome! R&R!


End file.
